1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to an output apparatus, and more particularly, to an output apparatus which includes a unit for removing noise accompanying an output signal and an output system including the same.
2. Related Art
An electronic apparatus may output data by identifying two states of ‘0’ and ‘1’. Accordingly, the data outputted from an electronic apparatus may be outputted as voltages or current with two states. As a difference between the values of the respective states is large, it is easy to identify the two states.
In this regard, if a voltage difference between the respective states is broaden to ensure easy identification of the two states, noise generated while a voltage transitions from one state to the other state may degrade the reliability of identifying an output signal. Further, because power consumption increases, inappropriateness may be caused in a small-sized electronic apparatus which requires low power consumption.